The invention relates to a mechanism for a sun roof in a vehicle.
Sun roofs typically include one or more movable covers that can be changed from a closed position, in which the movable covers close a vehicle roof opening, to an open position where the vehicle roof opening is open. The sun roof includes a mechanism that moves the movable covers through a number of intermediary positions
With most mechanisms, in order to displace the movable covers, at least one slide is used that can be moved in a guide rail extending along the vehicle roof opening. By the interaction of the slide with the guide rail, a lifting movement is produced so that a position of the movable cover can be adjusted upwards. Additionally, interaction of the slide with the guide produces displacement movement. To achieve such movement, link guides are required that interact with at least one guide in the guide rail.
One disadvantage with this traditional mechanism is that guides in the guide rail have to run over a whole adjustment length of the movable cover. Another disadvantage is that such mechanisms require a lot of space. This is particularly critical because increased structural height of the mechanism means reduced head space in the vehicle.
A mechanism is shown in DE 37 15 268 that eliminates special guides within a guide rail. Instead, two slides are used in the guide rail, one of which can be locked in the guide rail. The disadvantage with this known structure is that it is only possible to provide a very small amount of lifting movement for the movable cover.
The aim of the invention is to create a mechanism for a sun roof that does not require any special guides within the guide rail, and which can provide a large amount of lifting movement for the cover.